Until the end of our deaths
by Angyield
Summary: Deep inside, they knew they could not live without each other. Nakamaship.


This will be a collection of one-shots, drabbles and many other random things. Most of them (actually all of them, unless I decide to do otherwise) will be **nakamaship** but keep in mind that _English is not my first language_ so there will be mistakes. A lot of mistakes. But I'm doing this to improve my skills and for fun, but also to be a part of this amazing community (since I'm too shy to directly talk to you guys. Erf.).

This is actually the first time I post my works online but I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do. You can find me on my tumblr (the link is in my profile) if you want to talk with me !

I will gladly take requests and prompts ! Rated M to be safe, I don't really know what I will write in the future.

One Piece belong to Oda.

* * *

><p><strong>01. Brook : Of loneliness and happy tunes<strong>

_Rating:_ G

_Characters:_ Brook, Strawhats crew

_Words:_ 576

* * *

><p>Brook knew a lot of things. He had had time to think during decades of loneliness. Time to play his old violin, time to improvise new songs. Time to mourn his old crew too. He remembered every one of them, all the tiny little details that Death had erased. But Brook didn't forget, no. Even after all these years, he could tell which songs they had loved during their journey. But now they were gone and he was still alive. And he had a new family.<p>

Zoro and him were swordsmen but they were really different. Zoro was made of muscles and Brook was made of bones. Zoro was silent and Brook's laugh could be heard more than ten times a day. Still, they liked each other's compagny and the man seemed to like it when Brook played a slow tune on Franky's acoustic guitar during his meditation.

Nico Robin was a scary woman and he had asked to see her panties only once. (He will never ask again.) But she was an intelligent woman and appreciated a lot of things : despite her preference for what he called 'creepy tunes' on his violin, she smiled and hummed every songs he could play.

On the other hand, Nami prefered silence when she was working. Since the day he had poured tea on her maps, he was forbidden to go into her room. However one day he had sneaked past her devoted guard – Sanji – to ask for her underwear once more. Instead he started playing pizzicato on his violin and Nami didn't yell at him this time, saying that he should come more often.

Chopper was the youngest and as the oldest one, Brook thought he was supposed to take care of him. After all the little reindeer was too cute for his own good, especially when he was singing and dancing along cheerful songs played on their piano.

Their cook was a sailor and a gentleman much like him and he could see – not that he still had his eyes ! Yohohoho ! - how much he cared for them despite his favoritism for their two lovely ladies. Brook was quite proud of himself the day he randomly played an old lullaby from North Blue in the galley and Sanji started to sleep with a nostalgic smile on his lips, looking much more relaxed.

Franky was probably the one who liked his 'Soul King' side the most : the only thing that could stop their duet in the middle of the night was an enraged navigator threatening them with pillows and promises of a long and painful death. Not that it refrained them to start again the next night.

Like the cyborg, Usopp was a fan of Soul King and he loved funky and jazzy beats. The young man even wrote his own songs – mostly about tales of a sniper from the Sniper Island – and Brook couldn't be happier to sing with him. It reminded him of old times.

But the walking skeleton could never refuse a request from his young captain, and when he played the first notes of 'Bink's Sake' and the crew started to sing all together, the grin on his face reminded him of that dying man asking him to play and sing one more time for him.

Monkey D. Luffy may be young but he knew his musician enough to see that 'Bink's Sake' was his favorite.

* * *

><p>I love Brook. I do. Probably one of my favorite characters.<p>

So what did you think?


End file.
